robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambaen
Ambaen Ambaen is a vehicle company on ROBLOX that was founded on 1/19/2013 by user biscuitseed. It aims to build high/medium-detailed, lagless, cars, mainly focused on variety. Its group was then founded July 14th, 2014. Over the time there has been 4 generations of vehicles. "ToggleLights One" ToggleLights One are Ambaen's try at getting working light systems into their cars. Developed by coder eandr127, it has left / right blinkers for each end of the car, running lights, brights, brake lights, but no reverse lights yet. Generation 1 (mid 2013) Clopen & QWERTYdrive (QD) series" The first series by Ambaen was "Clopen", which was then changed to "QWERTYdrive Series" for some strange reason. The cars had pretty basic looks : mainly built with wedges for the hood, and normal bricks for the rest of the body. Pretty boring. There was a sedan, convertible, and a pickup truck. Generation 2 (mid 2013 - late 2013) "V Series" The V-Series aimed to completely redesign Ambaen. It was called the V series due to the fact that each car in this series was called by their engine. "V6 Family" or "V10 Supersport" to name some. These were a vast improvement over the QWERTYdrives, but they still needed a lot of improving. In generation 2, Ambaen also made a speedboat, which was fairly secret. Generation 3 (early 2014 - mid 2014) "The Start of Something New" In Generation 3, Ambaen tried to, again, redesign itself. With the 2014 Ambaen Arc, it did exactly that. It looked great compared to the V-Series, but still needed a lot of improving. The Ambaen Coral came next, and had a lot of effort and detail put into it. It was a 7-seater hatchback. Then came the Ambaen Cenese SL. It was a supercar that could reach 385 sps and it was Ambaen's best looking car. After that came the Compact, then the Traveler, and finally a city bus. Generation 4 (late 2014 - present) "Raising the Bar" Generation 4 (the current Ambaen generation) was so great because it had finally introduced R-Chassis. The first Generation 4 car was the 2015 Ambaen Arc. Although it did ''have R-Chassis, many said it was too ugly and wide. Therefor it was marked not up to standards and the Ambaen Farien was built. It was also the first time Ambaen started to put their cars on sale for free. With Generation 4 settled, the new 2016 Cenese will arrive soon. '''Inactivity' Ambaen went through a small amount of inactivity from December 29th, 2014 to January 28th, 2015. Almost a month, however, now the company is up and kicking again and working on implementing ToggleLights One into Generation 4 cars, a task which is likely to be complete soon. Future Plans Our main priority is to take more time on the cars and create bigger gaps between releases. This way, people can decide which car they want and aren't overwhelmed with new ones. Another is to create a transmission system, lower gears have higher torque but lower speed, and vice versa for higher gears. Known Issues Major issues - ALL KNOWN BUGS HAVE BEEN FIXED! :)